T’Pol has Visitors
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary : When T’Pol doesn’t go home to marry Koss, she gets a surprised visit from her parents.
1. Chapter 1

_**T'Pol has Visitors**_

_by red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : When T'Pol doesn't go home to marry Koss, she gets a surprised visit from her parents.

Scene 1

It had been six months since the day T'Pol had talked to Trip about whether or not she should leave the Enterprise to return to Vulcan and marry Koss, the man she was bonded to since she was a young girl.

She had been quite surprised that Charles had kept their conversation private and had not told anyone including the Captain. She had been impressed with how sensitive and caring he had been to her needs and hadn't passed judgment.

He only offered her sage advice about the choices she had as a member of the Enterprise. On the Enterprise she lived with people of a different culture and she would always have a choice as to what she wanted out of life.

Ever since that day she began to think of him as Charles and not as Commander Tucker. This both pleased her and scared her. She had never felt this way about a man before, not even the many Vulcan males that she knew.

As T'Pol was about ready to retire for the night after meditating for an hour, she heard a signal from the communication device in her room. It was Hoshi. What did she want? It must be important, she never bothered her when she as off duty unless it was important.

Hoshi had a transmission for her and would transfer it to her room. T'Pol was quite surprised to see her mother and father appear on the screen. They were on a Vulcan transport ship heading her way to see her.

"Hello mother, father, how are you? What are you doing here?" asked a puzzled T'Pol.

"We heard from Koss a few months ago. He told us about your rejection of marriage and that you were staying on the earth ship. We hitched a ride on this transport ship to take us to the Enterprise to visit with you T'Pol." replied her mother.

"How soon will you be arriving here?" asked T'Pol hesitantly. She really didn't want to talk to them about not marrying Koss.

"We will rendezvous with your ship sometime tomorrow afternoon. We're looking forward to seeing you T'Pol and your friend." replied her mother whose voice contained a smile.

"What friend is that mother?" asked T'Pol again puzzled by her mother's cryptic responses.

"I believe you said his name was Commander Charles Tucker." replied her mother.

Oh no! thought T'Pol. Just what I need. My mother, who doesn't like humans and who doesn't understand why I was on earth for two years, is now wondering why I am staying on an earth ship with them. Why does she want to meet Charles?

Then of course there is Charles, he hates everything Vulcan. And of course he so emotional. If he had such a hard time dealing with me, how is he ever going to be able to deal with my mother. I don't think I going to be able to sleep for a week.

There's not be enough time in the day for all the meditation I'm going to need to keep my sanity. Why is she coming? Why does she want to see Charles? Why me?

Scene 2

The next day Trip joined T'Pol for breakfast. He had heard from Hoshi that T'Pol had a communications with her parents the night before. He figured they were probably giving her a hard time about her not doing her duty and returning to Vulcan to marry Koss.

If there was one thing he knew for sure about parents, they could make you feel very small and bad about yourself.

"I heard that you talked to your parents last night. You want to talk about it?" asked Trip sounding concern.

"Yes, I talked to them. They are going to rendezvous with us sometime this afternoon to visit with me." replied T'Pol.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about it. Does this have something to do with you not returning to Vulcan to marry Koss?" asked Trip.

"I don't know for sure, maybe. They didn't say anything about him though, but then again they did say they wanted to meet you." replied T'Pol with a smile in her eye as she raised her right eyebrow.

"Me? Why in the world would they want to meet me?" asked a shocked Trip.

"Probably because you are the one who gave me the advice that I had choices while I was on the Enterprise. You did convinced me that I should stay her on the Enterprise instead of returning home." replied T'Pol.

"What! I said if that was what you wanted, though I would have missed you quite a bit if you had left." responded Trip.

"As I would have missed you, but I think my mother believes I stayed here to be with you." replied T'Pol as she reached out and touched his hand. Trip was stunned. He didn't know how to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

_**T'Pol has Visitors**_

_by red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : When T'Pol doesn't go home to marry Koss, she gets a surprised visit from her parents.

Scene 3

Later that afternoon the Vulcan transport ship hailed the Enterprise. They requested to dock so they could let two passengers come aboard. They would return in a week to retrieve them for the return trip to Vulcan.

Archer welcomed them aboard. He was looking forward to meeting T'Pol's parents. He had become very fond of T'Pol. Which had surprised him very much. T'Pol had informed him this morning that they were coming for a visit.

T'Pol, Trip, Hoshi, and Archer were there to greet T'Pol's parents as they came aboard. T'Pol introduced everyone to her parents.

"This is Captain Archer." Who nodded hello.

"This is Ensign Saito, our communication's expert." Hoshi greeted them in Vulcan.

"This is Commander Charles Tucker, chief engineer." Trip nodded hello, but her parents reached out and shook his hand.

T'Pol was shocked by this. Vulcans didn't like to be touch by anyone, never mind by a human. Her mother turned to her and winked. T'Pol was speechless. Captain Archer at this point offered to have them taken to their quarters before dinner to freshen up.

"Dinner will be in thirty minutes. Chef has taken the liberty of cooking up your favorite meals." remarked Archer with a smile.

"You didn't have to go through the trouble on our account. We would have been pleased with anything you were having." replied her mother.

"It's no trouble at all Ma'am. Chef cooks some of T'Pol's favorite foods all the time." replied Archer.

"T'Pol, you know you should eat the local cuisine." teased her mother.

"I eat whatever I'm served mother. I rarely make any special requests." replied T'Pol.

Hoshi took them to their quarters talking all the way in their native tongue. She liked speaking other languages.

Scene 4

The Captain invited T'Pol and her parents to join him and Trip in the officer's mess. Since Trip and the Captain had had Vulcan food before, the Captain decided that everyone would have it tonight in honor of T'Pol's parents visit.

Hoshi joined them to fill out the table. Also she was interested in communicating with T'Pol's parents in Vulcan to further enhance her skill of their language.

"My compliments to your chef Captain. The meal was excellent, though it was unnecessary to go through all the trouble. My husband and I have eaten human food before. We do like it. We consider it a delicacy." began her mother after the dinner.

"It was no trouble Ma'am. We wanted you to feel at home." replied Captain Archer.

"Would you like to have dessert Ma'am? The chef has prepared Pecan Pie, it is T'Pol's favorite." grinned Trip.

Her mother looked over at T'Pol raising an eyebrow. She never knew T'Pol to be one to take part in enjoying the little extra's in life.

"You eat dessert T'Pol? I always thought you didn't indulge with creature comforts." smiled her mother.

"I usually don't mother, but a few months ago after making a very difficult private decision, Charles introduced me to a slice of Pecan Pie. He called it comfort food. It was very sinful, but quite good. And I did feel much better after eating it." replied T'Pol.

Her mother thought this to be very amusing.

"You do know that Pecan Pie is made up of mostly refine sugar, don't you?" asked her mother.

"Yes mother." replied T'Pol her voice sounding a little irritated.

"I shouldn't be surprise you have always had a sweet tooth along with a desire to be among the stars. I think you have found your home T'Pol." continued her mother.

T'Pol was quite surprised to be hearing this coming from her mother. She never did like humans. What had caused this change?

"I'm surprise to hear that from you mother?" replied T'Pol.

"Why dear? I know you so well. You have always been a very curious child. Always looking to explore and find out new things. Isn't it one of the reasons you first went to earth, to learn about a new culture on your own instead of reading about it from books? You wanted to form your own idea about a culture instead of reading what someone else thought." asked her mother.

Once more T'Pol was shock. She didn't think her mother had understood her at all, but apparently she knew her better than she thought.

"I thought you didn't approve of my career choices?" asked a stunned T'Pol.

"Just because I don't necessary approve of them, doesn't mean I don't understand dear. You being here on the Enterprise may be the best place for you right now. Humans are a very curious species. Much more so then Vulcans. Maybe they will be able to help you satisfy your curiosity and need to be among the stars." replied her mother.

"Captain, if I may. My husband and I need to talk to T'Pol and Commander Tucker alone. Would you mind if we talk in here? These chairs are rather comfortable." asked her mother.

"Not at all. Take all the time you need." replied Captain Archer. He could understand why she would want to talk with T'Pol, but why would she want to talk to Trip. He made a mental note to talk with Trip later.

"Come on Hoshi, I'll escort you back to your quarters."

Hoshi said good night in Vulcan before leaving. She was a little disappointed. Outside the door she turn to the Captain and asked "Did you noticed that T'Pol has been calling Commander Tucker, Charles all night?"

"No, I hadn't. But now that you mentioned it, you're right." replied Captain Archer.

"The way she called him Charles sounded pretty possessive and loving." giggled Hoshi.

"Yes indeed it did. I'm going to have to have a talk with him later." grinned Captain Archer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**T'Pol has Visitors**_

_by red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : When T'Pol doesn't go home to marry Koss, she gets a surprised visit from her parents.

Scene 5

"Now that you have excused the Captain and Hoshi mother, what do you want to talk to me about that concerns Charles?" asked T'Pol.

"We need to talk to you about why you stayed here on the Enterprise instead of coming home to marry Koss." replied her father.

"We know you weren't too excited about marrying Koss, but we had always thought that when the time came you would do your duty and marry him. What changed T'Pol?" asked her father.

"We're not trying to pass judgment dear, we just want to understand why." added her mother.

"The transmission that was sent to me from Koss was encrypted and didn't go through normal channels. Charles intercepted it and had it decoded. He then read it. To say I wasn't please with him would be correct.

Never the less he kept his promise and told no one about it including the Captain. As you have pointed out I like it here on the Enterprise. I am getting to explore the universe with the humans. I am discovering new cultures rather than reading about them.

Also I believe I am assisting them in understanding why the Vulcans have certain ways of doing things. At first they would just blunder ahead without considering the consequences, but now they are beginning to see the advantages of why Vulacans have protocols and do things the way we do." replied T'Pol.

"We understand why you were here T'Pol, but why have you stayed?" asked her father.

"When I receive the transmission from Koss, I was confused. I didn't understand why he wanted to get married now. I was torn between my duty as a Vulcan and my duty aboard this ship. So with much apprehension I sought out Charles's advice. Normally he wouldn't have been my first choice, but he already knew the situation and I didn't want anyone else to know." sighed T'Pol.

"So what did he say to you that convinced you to stay here?" asked her mother.

"He told me that while I am here on the Enterprise I have choices. I wasn't bound to an agreement made by others while I was a child. I had a choice to do what was best for me, what I wanted, and not what someone else wanted or expected of me.

I had the choice of going home, getting married and doing nothing but being with Koss for the next year, or I could stay here on the Enterprise where I was needed and wanted to continue my work." replied T'Pol, glad that was over.

"And I suppose it was the Commander that wanted you to stay on the Enterprise?" asked her father.

"Yes father, among others I believe." replied T'Pol.

Whoa! thought Trip. What's going on here? I never said anything about wanting her to stay here.

"Wait a minute here folks. All I told her was that she should do what she wanted to do. And that she should do it for herself and not for anyone else." yelled out Trip.

He was getting the feeling somehow he was going to be blamed for all this. He didn't want to be put in the middle of any disagreement.

"We understand all that Commander, but you have to admit you did want her to stay." declared her mother.

"At the time Ma'am, I really didn't know one way or another. I was having a really difficult time dealing with her being a Vulcan. We disagreed about a lot of things. The only thing I knew was we have the choice of who we want to be and whom we want to be with. I felt T'Pol deserved the same choices." replied Trip.

"Thank you Commander. You have helped us understand what has happen and now we can move forward. Now if you don't mind we need to talk to T'Pol alone. We have enjoyed your company." concluded her father as he stood up to shake Trip's hand.

"Well it's been nice talking with you too. I'll leave you alone with T'Pol." replied Trip as he got up and left. Before he left he whispered to T'Pol "If you need to talk later, I'll be around to listen." At that she smiled to herself.

Scene 6

After Trip had left her mother reached out and took T'Pol's hand.

"T'Pol, while your refusal to come back to Vulcan to marry Koss and stay here on the Enterprise may have seem to solved your problems, they have not." started her mother.

"What do you mean mother?" asked T'Pol curiously.

"You have come of age when you must take a mate. Someday very soon you will become afflicted with the fever of Parn Farr. At which point you much bond with your mate." continued her mother.

"But I thought that only happen after one had bonded with a mate. I thought since I have never bonded with Koss, then I would not suffer from Parn Farr." replied a puzzled T'Pol.

"I wish that were true my dear, but it's not the case. Within a few months or a year at the most it will happen to you. You must have a mate. And as much as I don't care for the idea, you will have to choose a human to be your mate and bond with him." moaned her mother.

"What will the High Command think?" asked T'Pol. She already knew the answer to that thought.

"I think they realize that for the time being you are going to be staying here for the foreseeable future. You have already found a way to stay here three times after they have ordered you back. Your Commander seems to be an adequate mate." continue her mother.

"I don't know if that's possible mother. We don't exactly get along very well." replied T'Pol.

"I think you do. I think you just like fighting with each other. It's easier then admitting your true feelings for one another." replied her mother.

"I don't know. I will have to think about it before I talk to him about it." replied a hesitant T'Pol.

"Your father and I are going to be here for a week T'Pol. We'll help you work it out with your Commander by then. As for now, I'm tired. I think your father and I will retire for the night." assured her mother.

"Good night mother, father. The steward will take you to your quarters." replied T'Pol as she sat back to contemplate what had happen tonight. She was quite confused and needed to meditate on it further.


	4. Chapter 4

_**T'Pol has Visitors**_

_by red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : When T'Pol doesn't go home to marry Koss, she gets a surprised visit from her parents.

Scene 7

The next morning T'Pol saw Trip leaving the mess hall. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. She kept thinking about her conversation with her mother and father. She was quite nervous. She didn't know how to approach him about her situation and how it would affect him.

"Commander, may I speak with you?" asked T'Pol.

"I'm on my way to engineering. You're welcome to walk with me. How are your parents this morning?" responded Trip. T'Pol walked along with him towards engineering.

"They're doing quite fine this morning. They sampled your scramble eggs, toast, and coffee. They were quite impress with the flavor." replied T'Pol.

"So how can I help you T'Pol?" asked Trip as they went into his office. He could sense something was bothering her and he hoped he could help her.

"Well .... I found out last night that my parents know me better than I thought." started T'Pol.

"They usually do T'Pol. We like to think we're totally different from them and that they don't understand us, but we're usually wrong. We forget that they were young once themselves." smiled Trip.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow to this. Charles continuously amazed her with his insights.

"Anyway they came to talk to me about our conversation a few months ago." continued T'Pol.

"You mean about marrying Koss?" replied Trip.

"Yes. It seems that you solved one problem, but created another." continue T'Pol.

"What can I do to help?" asked Trip.

"I'm glad you asked. It seems to my mother there was a reason why I decided to stay on the Enterprise instead of returning home to marry Koss." explained T'Pol.

"Yeah, you wanted to be useful doing something you wanted to do and you were needed here." agreed Trip.

"That is true to a point, but my mother believes it was more basic then that. She believes that I found someone here I would rather be with then with Koss." T'Pol continued to explain.

"Oh ..... you mean you have a secret lover T'Pol. Hmmm ..... I wonder who it could be. I know Malcolm thinks you have a nice bum. The Captain keeps on finding ways to keep you here. And the doctor likes the idea of not being the only nonhuman aboard." mulled Trip aloud in an effort to annoy T'Pol.

"My mother thinks you're the reason I remained here on the Enterprise." smirked T'Pol.

"What! What ever in the world gave her that idea?" asked a confused Trip though he kind of figured it must have been him. Why else would they have wanted him to stay last night after the others had left?

"It seems she and my father were talking to Hoshi before dinner last night. She told them about the time you got pregnant and how I stood their glaring at you for twenty minutes after I had said 'Three days Commander, three days, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself for three days'.

Then she told my mother it was all because I was jealous because you had intimate relations with someone else instead of me and that I had wished I was the one who was pregnant.

Then when you combine that with how I explained it to her about why I had decided not to marry Koss and remain here on the Enterprise. She put two and two together and came up with you." explained T'Pol hoping that Trip now understood.

"So what does all that mean T'Pol?" asked Trip.

"It all means Charles that I have to find a new mate now that I'm not going to marry Koss. Since I'm going to be staying here on the Enterprise for the duration of this five year mission, my mother thinks that my new mate should be someone who is here on the Enterprise.

Since she believes that you convinced me to stay because you wanted me to be here with you and believes that I have feelings for you, well you are the only logical choice to be my mate." replied T'Pol.

Trip sat there stupefied. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever think he would be hearing what he had just heard. T'Pol had feelings for him, that he wanted her to stay here with him, and he was to be her mate. He didn't know what to say. He just shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know what to say T'Pol. I'm quite confused to say the least. I going to have to think about what you have just told me. I'll have to get back to you." responded Trip.

"Okay Charles." said T'Pol a little disappointedly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**T'Pol has Visitors**_

_by red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : When T'Pol doesn't go home to marry Koss, she gets a surprised visit from her parents.

Scene 8

Trip didn't know what to do. It had been only a few months that he had begun to see T'Pol for the person she was and not as some embodiment of the Vulcan karma. He hadn't gotten to the point of looking at her as a woman.

The only time previously he even thought about it was when he and Malcolm were stuck in the shuttlecraft waiting to die. Malcolm had commented to him about her nice bum. He had started looking at her differently after that.

Trip needed to think. He usually did his best thinking when he was working on something in engineering. He spent the rest of the day and night in engineering and found something to do. He spent the next several days tinkering and thinking.

Did he love T'Pol? Did he even care about her? He did like fighting with her. He knew she got upset even though she showed very little response. He had learned to notice all her different facial expressions and changes in her body movements for all the little emotional changes she never admitted to having.

Then again did T'Pol have feelings for him? It seem that she knew how to press his hot buttons as much as he did hers. She did seem to be spending more time with him of late. She seem to be joining him for at least one meal a day.

She seemed to be in engineering a lot more the last few months working with him on different problems and projects. Many of which he believed she was more then capable of handling herself. She hardly ever came around before.

And she did love pecan pie. Maybe what needed to be done now he pondered, was to talk to T'Pol about what did this mating ritual really mean? What would be required of him? He had to go see her.

Meanwhile T'Pol had spent all this time worrying about whether or not Charles would agree to become her mate for the duration of her stay on the Enterprise. She had spent much of her free time with her parents the last few days since Charles was avoiding her.

They had talk about what would happen if Trip agreed to partake in becoming her mate. She didn't even want to contemplate asking Captain Archer. Even though they were getting along much better now, she didn't think he could ever truly get over his resentments of Vulcans to be her mate.

That evening T'Pol started her meditation early. All her emotions were coming to the surface and she had so many things on her mind. She thought her head was going to explode. She was losing control and it scared her.

After an hour of meditation she was starting to relax and gain some control of her mind and her emotions. But she was interrupted by a knock on her door. It was Charles. She looked at him apprehensively wondering if he had come to a resolution.

"Good evening Charles, why don't you come in." began T'Pol.

"What have you been up to? You look like you're getting ready for bed, I should come back tomorrow." responded Trip hesitantly.

"No Charles, please don't go. I was just meditating. So much has been going on the last few days, I'm sort of out of control. I needed to meditate to regain some control and relax." replied an anxious T'Pol.

"Okay. How are your parents doing?" asked Trip.

"They're doing quite well actually. Hoshi has been speaking to them in Vulcan and showing them around. They have been quite impress and understand why I'm here." replied T'Pol.

"T'Pol, I came here tonight to tell you I have been thinking quite a bit about your request. I haven't come to a final decision yet. I was hoping to talk to you about what it all means. I was thinking maybe we could talk over breakfast tomorrow morning?" asked a hopeful Trip.

"Breakfast will be fine Charles." responded a relieved T'Pol. Maybe, just maybe everything will work out okay thought T'Pol.


	6. Chapter 6

_**T'Pol has Visitors**_

_by red rooster dawn_

Disclaimer: All the characters are the property of Gene Roddenberry and Star Trek. They are use purely for entertainment value only.

Summary : When T'Pol doesn't go home to marry Koss, she gets a surprised visit from her parents.

Scene 9

Early the next morning T'Pol joined Trip for breakfast where they discuss the implications of Trip agreeing to become T'Pol's mate. She first explained the reason why it was necessary, that is she had come of age when all Vulcan females were expected to be bonded to their mate.

Then she explained Parn Farr to him. Trip told her he was familiar with their mating cycle. He had talk about it with the engineer of the renegade Vulcan ship a few months back. He knew of the seven year mating cycle and a little about Parn Farr.

Later that day T'Pol and Trip got together with her parents for dinner. They were going to tell her parents of their decision. Trip picked out a quiet corner of the mess hall. They had a nice vegetarian lasagna for dinner which was enjoyed by all. For dessert they had T'Pol's and Trip's favorite, pecan pie.

"What is this T'Pol?" asked her mother.

"It's pecan pie mother, I thought you knew what it was." replied T'Pol.

"Yes dear, I do. But what is the significant of you having it today?" asked her mother.

"The chef happened to make it today Mother. He makes it once or twice a month. We were just lucky I guess. But if it will make you happy, Charles has agreed to become my mate." replied T'Pol with a weird look.

"I'm happy for you dear. I knew your Commandeer wouldn't let you down." winked her mother.

"Your Commander? That sounds pretty possessive T'Pol. Since when did I belong to you?" replied Trip feigning anger.

"Charles, she was only teasing me. Where do you think I got my sense of humor from? How do you think I know how to irritate you?" replied T'Pol as she shook her head in amusement.

"Charles, I tell her that because she doesn't want to admit that she loves you. Love is an emotion and T'Pol is too proud to admit that she has emotions." smiled her mother for the first time.

"Mother, please! I've told you Charles has agreed to become my mate. You don't think he would do that without some acknowledgement on my part about how I feel about him?" responded T'Pol pleadingly.

"Yes dear, that does appear logically correct." replied her amused mother.

"It's time to talk about mating ceremony T'Pol." declared her father.

"What mating ceremony?" asked an alarmed Trip.

"It's similar to your wedding ceremony, but not as formal." replied her father.

"You mean we're getting married T'Pol? You didn't say anything about that?" responded Trip now getting a little disturbed.

"Charles, we aren't getting married. You aren't Vulcan. The ceremony that my father is talking about refers to the union of two people living together. It's just a formal way of recognizing that we are a couple." T'Pol replied trying to reassure Trip.

"Okay, I think I understand." replied Trip.

The next day in the Captain's ready room T'Pol's father performed the mating ceremony joining Trip and T'Pol together as one body and one mind. This was done by having T'Pol mind meld with Trip. When it was done Trip couldn't believe what he was feeling.

He felt like he knew everything about T'Pol including how emotional she felt. It was quite intense and surprising to him. He had always heard that Vulcans were emotionless beings, but that wasn't true. He was amazed that they could control their emotions so well, because they were so powerful.

T'Pol came away from the mind meld quite surprise herself. She was quite shock to see that Charles's mind was in fact very discipline. His thinking was very logical and solid, which surprised her.

She guess that it must have been her preoccupation of his emotional outburst that prevented her from seeing the man Charles really was. As she thought about it, it did make sense.

How else could he be one of the best engineers on earth if he didn't have the ability to be discipline and think logically. Someday she was sure Charles would even be better then the best engineers on Vulcan.

With their mission accomplished T'Pol's mother and father returned to Vulcan satisfied that their little girl would be looked after. After they left Captain Archer caught up with Trip.

"What was all that about Trip?"

"They were worried about T'Pol. They asked me to take care of her." smiled Trip in return.

"You? Take care of T'Pol? Come on now Trip, all you two ever do is fight." responded a surprised Archer.

"That's news to me Sir. We've been working quite well together for quite some time. We do like to tease one another. Maybe that's what you mean." smiled Trip.

"Never mind Trip. Never mind." replied Archer as he walked away shaking his head wondering why he could never get a straight answer from Trip or T'Pol.

**__**

the end


End file.
